pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Boll Hold
Southern Boll Hold is one of the Major Holds in the Northern Continent. It occupies the southern end of the Boll peninsula in the West of Northern Continent. It bordered on the north Fort Hold. Fort Weyr fights Threadfall over Southern Boll Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Hold, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) A Emily Boll and Pierre de Courcis to the south of Fort Hold amidst the tropical lushness of the peninsula, after Emily recovered from the injuries suffered in a shuttle crash during the ninth year of the colony. The stonecutters were used to cut the roads down to the chosen site and to help them. It was called Southern at first, for its position south of Fort. After Governor Emily Boll's death in 33, the parties decided to honor her by naming their home for her. They simply appended her name and called it Southern-Boll. After a brief time, the hyphen was dropped from use. * The above is a mistake, because it contradicts The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall and Dragonsblood Pack animals travel the long, terraced road to Southern Boll. The road is good but steep in places, so travelers do not try to maneuver. The Hold has no port of its own, so traders call in at the Hold Gar, two days to the north, for the many goods produced in Southern Boll. Surrounded as it is on three sides by the cool of the oceanic current, the Hold boasts hot, balmy weather in all seasons. Hats will not stay on in the constant wind, so those who live in Southern Boll tend towards veils, head scarves, and turbans. For those who do not mind the sun, muumuus, sarongs, bikinis, and daishikis are not uncommon wear; There is even the occasional grass skirt. Boll also uses furniture made of twisted vines like wicker wound around metal supports. Instead of heavy padding, chairs are made with slings in light, flexible frames, or with caned backs and seats. Southern Boll, Ista, and Nerat have very large populations, as do most tropical zones, where a person does not have to work hard to exist. Occasional occupation will help eke out a satisfactory living for the family. Telgar and Keroon also have a large indolent population in the southern reaches. Boll brings in a lot of fish, and the heavy jungle is full of fruit trees and wild melon vines. Soft fruits, like bananas, kiwi, and mangoes, are cultivated alongside goru pear, wedgenut, and peach trees. The more delicate cooking and medicinal herbs and hot-climate spices provide trade goods and season light meals served in the heat of the day. Some of the few remaining flocks of chickens live in the Hold. Southern Boll makes up for its isolation by having many goods for trade with the North that can not be found in any other Hold. Southern Boll also raises numerous herbs used to make tea. The Earth genus Camellia from which tea came, did not survive, but tasty, stimulating, soothing substitutes were found among the native herbs and blends of imported ones. Fruit liquors as well as grape wines are popular here, and many bottles are exported to other Holds for special occasions. The Hold boasts the presence of the secondary Glasscrafthall. The Mastersmith, to whom Glassmaster Arkame looks, lauds the high quality of the fine sands that line Southern Boll's beaches. Glassblowing and ceramics are taught here. Apprentice jars and bottles can be distinguished from those journeyman-made by the concentration of pale green tint, showing impurities in the glass. Well-blown glass is clear. Colored sand is sometimes used to produce tinted glass, as are certain metals, to create what Terrans refers to as cobalt, cranberry, and ruby glass. Carnival glass is made on occasion, as are leaded crystal and plate glass. The original plate glass is still in the windows of the main Hold. One handsome window ringed with a stained-glass mosaic looks in upon the Lord Holder's chamber, spilling rainbows across the floor. Southern Boll is full of color. The range of tropical trees and plants produces a riot of bright flowers and shoots. Even the products of the small Minecrafthold are especially colorful. Ruby, all the varieties of garnet, green malachite, copper, and blue copper sulfate come out of the mines in the mountains behind the Hold. Minor Holds and Crafthalls * Peyton Hold * Pierie Hold Southern Boll Hold is also home to the Weavercrafthall, and at least one minor hold whose name is not known. History First Pass / First Interval Colonist Pierre de Courci established Boll Hold in the seventeenth Turn after Landing. He named it after his wife, the recently-deceased Governor Emily Boll. Boll, a hero of the Nathi War as a planetary governor, led the initial Pern colony with Admiral Paul Benden. It is not clear whether the current Hold is in the same location as de Coucis' original settlement. Those living in the Ninth Pass believed that Emily Boll had been the first Lady Holder of Boll. A pendant bearing the shield of Southern Boll Hold is known to be passed down from each Lord Holder to the next. This reportedly once belonged to Emily Boll; if this is true, then it is likely that the Hold's shield was made in the image of the pendant. Lady Janissian worn it during her confirmation as Lady Holder in Skies of Pern. * Dynast: Pierre de Courci, Roland. * Other holders: First Interval / Second Pass * Dynast: Lord Azury. * Other holders: . Second Interval / Third Pass * Dynast: Lord Egremer and Lady Yvala. * Other holders: Nonala. Sixth Pass * Dynast: Lord Ratoshigan. * Other holders: Soover. Eighth Interval /Ninth Pass * Dynast: Lord Sangel and Lady Marella, Lady Janissian. * Other holders: Pona, Lorra from / retired to, Denol. Additional Information * South(ern) Boll Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Южный Болл Category:Northern Continent places Category:Major Hold Category:Southern Boll Hold